Interactive exercises that require mind and motor coordination are beneficial for human health. Card games and oriental domino games such as Mahjong and Pai Gow are examples of mind and motor exercises that confer health benefits for human well-beings. However, many brain and motor exercises require teams or partners which may not be always available.
It would be beneficial to provide means so that brain and motor exercises can be performed through human-machine interactions. Player and machine interactions are known to be useful in providing exercise and training to enhance physical coordination, memory and responsiveness.